Crave You
by Missmayflower
Summary: What happens when Melanie and Wanda are sent to a boarding school due to bad behavior. And they run into the oh so great Ian and Kyle O'shea, and Jared Howe. They should have listened when everyone said to stay away from the bad boys in school. AU. I own nothing.
1. Oh Your Who

_**I am going to be writing another AU story, that has to do with the host. Im not sure if this one will be anything like my other story. This story has to do with Melanie and her sister Wanda going to a private boarding school due to them being sent away. But also, they meet the three bad boys there ; Ian, Jared, and Kyle. Will the girls be able to put up with the guys or will they go down trying. I think we all know the ships. Melanie and Jared, Wanda and Ian. These chapters will most likely be a lot shorter than my other story. The story will be more mature than my other one!**_  
We are going to start by explaining what the two girls did to get sent away. You see their parents were away, so they had this bright idea to throw a big house party. Well thinks started good but ended very bad. So their parents thought it would help if they shipped them off to boarding school. Little did they make the mistake of sending teenagers to a girls and boys boarding school. Now you see Ian and Kyle are brothers, they had got into a lot of trouble at their school. From hooking up with girls in classrooms to getting drunk during the school day. Their best childhood friend Jared Howe wasn't far behind, due to also doing the same things.  
So now that we know the story why don't we begin! Now remind you the POVS will change throughout this story.  
Melanies Point Of View.  
So now my parents had this great idea of sending me and my lovely sister Wanda to a boarding school half way across the USA. Im not going to lie I was anxious due to the fact that it was a boys and girls boarding school, and I knew all of the hot rich little boys went to a boarding school. While me and Wanda are here sitting here on this airplane I cant help but think of the things Ill be doing in this school. As one thought turned to another, I found myself sleeping. How boring I thought to myself. A weird noise went off that said we were at our stop. I looked over to my sleeping sister and shook her basically telling her to get her lazy ass up. I mean I love Wanda but what sister doesn't mess with her sister? If I didn't do that it would be inhumane. My fancy rich parents had arranged for a limo to pick us up, take us shopping and then to our school. I mean we couldn't show up wearing normal clothes, this school had uniforms. And as I went shopping and picked out these cute little navy blue skirts with other tops to match I couldn't help but think of how cute all of this is going to look on me, and I knew Wanda feels the same way. Sadly, it was time to get dropped off at our school. Thank god it was a Saturday, so that means no school. We could get adjusted and see how everything goes.  
We pulled up to this big fancy school, damn my parents do have taste. Me and Wanda carried our bags in, not paying attention to the stares we were getting. Luckily we shared a room with this girl that looked decent, and soon our personalities were all the same, thank god. She had told us about this little get together that was going on tonight, and she asked if we wanted to go. And you know me and Wanda, we cant turn anything down. A little later on, we were walking to this little get together with our room mate Lily, and she told us to watch out for these boys. Im not going to lie I should have paid attention, but why avoid the bad boys? As soon as I walked into this room, my head began to search the room and a certain face had caught my attention. And Im guessing I must have caught his, because at that time he was smirking and walking over to me. " I don't think Ive ever seen you around" He said while checking me out. " I just got here today" I said while smiling back. " Nice,Im.."  
So who is it?! Who is she talking too?! Why is she already getting herself into trouble. Oh Melanie.  
Well stay tuned! Reviews are welcomed. I OWN NOTHING. 


	2. Group Hangout

_So I'm writing chapter two at like 3 in the morning? Im so sorry if there is a lot of mistakes. But with this and editing videos on Sony Vegas my nights been filled with Pandora. I was actually just listening to " Don't You Worry Child" but I like the cover from Madilyn Bailey, I think its very nice. Oh goodness, I'm already getting off of topic. Oh here's the link to my newest video on you tube, I think you all should be a doll and go watch it. /Kei3ekyLX9Q_

Melanie's Point Of View.  
This guy was absolutely flawless, his facial features were very prominent. His eyes looked like a field of grain, mixed in with the sun. I was taken back for a second when he started to approach me. "Im Jared Howe" He had stated with great confidence. " Im Melanie Stryder,but its nice to meet you" I had replied, while checking him out after I said nice to meet you. It was nice to meet him, he was very stunning. Im sure he has a girlfriend, or something very close to it. I looked over to see a puzzled lily. " Awe Melanie, he was one of the kids I warned you about" She said while looking down, as if she lost a contest. I don't see why it mattered? I looked over to see Wanda talking to a very handsome guy just as well. Oh god, this place was crawling with them. I knew it was getting late though, and we all needed to head back to our room. I called for Wanda and we did just that. Sunday had passed just as quickly as Saturday did, and now it was time for school. I've always hated waking up early, not that 8:00 was early, but I just find it hard to be nice this early. I did my normal morning routine, got dressed and did my makeup. I like my makeup to be very natural. I looked over to the other side of the room to see Wanda just finishing her makeup too. We had planned on walking to class together, but sadly we were a room apart. As I walked into the room, I noticed a seat that looked very peaceful, in the back of the room. No one likes to sit in the back anyways. I was looking down at my phone when someone had came and sat beside me. I looked up too see the kid from last night.  
Wanda's Point Of View.  
I knew this school wasn't going to be great, but I will admit it isn't that bad. As I walked into my first period I could tell that it wasn't going to be that bad. You see I like to sit in the back so I can text, so I did just that. Not that I wouldn't ever pay attention, but when my attention wasn't need I was usually texting Melanie. I was getting comfortable when a presence had sat in the seat beside me. It was this kid from last night, his names Kyle. He was very nice to me, and said he had a twin I should meet soon. I don't see why, but maybe one day it will be self explanatory. I do enjoy talking to new people. You see when I was little I had been adopted into Melanies family. No one knew, but we were both very young so it didn't matter we were still very close and she did everything with me. So when I get an offer to hangout with these kids after our classes I had told him that my sister would have to be joining. He smiled and nodded at me. How nice. Soon after that class ended, another one had ended, and so on. It was now the last period of the day, the class that I have with Mel. I had told her about our plans and she gladly agreed. Me and her are very much alike. I guess we spent the whole class talking, because all I remember was the bell ringing. We walked out of the classroom and went back to our room, and then we were off to hangout with Kyle and his group. I knocked on his door, and to my surprise I seen three very well dressed boys, and one must have know Melanie because he made it obvious that he wanted her attention. As soon as I went to sit on the couch with Melanie, this very handsome kid had extended his arm to me.  
" Well its my pleasure to meet you, Im.."  
_So who is it?! Can you guess? Fuck am I being to predictable? Oh well. I hope you all enjoy This story is very fun to write, because both of the girls are very rebellious, which in not many other stories are they like that. I think its time to show that everyone has a bad side! These chapters are very short, but I like it better that way. Im not sure which story will be the longest out this one and my other one._  
_I OWN NOTHING. _


	3. Thoughtful Doubts

_So I hope you guys can enjoy this story, I know I enjoy writing it! Its very fun and just rebellious. I know this story isn't going to have as much detail as my other story does. Sorry! Well now to begin. Wanda had just met a very handsome kid while with Melanie at Kyle's dorm room._

* * *

Wanda's Point Of View!  
This kid was unlike any of the other kids I had seen at home. His eyes looked like the ocean, as if you could swim in them. And they shined like the sun was right beside them. He looks just like Kyle, but a little more well, cuter.  
" My name is Ian O'Shea, Kyle's twin, and you are?" He had said while smirking. I don't understand why he felt the need to look at me like I was a little kid. I'm almost 18? " I'm Wanda Stryder, Melanie's sister" I said while smiling. That was true, me and her are sisters, maybe not by blood but we truly are. "Well, its is VERY nice to meet you" He had said while emphasizing the very. Of course, every good-looking guy is a pig. I had looked over to Melanie, who was talking to the kid that had his eyes glued to her earlier. I'm pretty sure these are the guys that Lily had warned us about, but I'm not sure why? They looked like nice young men. But what can I say, everyone angel has a demon.  
I had noticed that Kyle had looked a little rougher than Ian did, but that doesn't mean that Ian looked like a wimp. You could tell that their parents were a sight to see, these kids were breath-taking.  
_( Oh god, while writing this the song radioactive came on Pandora and I couldn't help but think about the host. Total fan girl moment btw) _  
They had a very nice vibe around them, as if it could swallow you whole at any moment, not that any girl would mind. I thought it would be a good idea to go join Melanie on the couch, her and Jared seemed to be in a deep connection. You see Mel was like an angel, she was so pretty. She had very light ivory skin with these baby blue eyes, and she had just got highlights so her hair was almost blonde_( kind of like how she looks in real life hehe, I must say I love her new hair) _I could see Jared observing her every move, like an animal stocking his prey. I knew that this had too own soon though, we came here for schooling not for boys. I think.  
_Melanie's Point Of View._  
This kid was breath-taking. The way he spoke, with such class. You could tell that he was a pro at talking to girls. I don't know if he knows this or not, but Im not like the other girls. How typical right? I refuse to even let myself fall. And I can tell that this kid will never be able to change that. I looked over to see Wanda laughing like a little girl while talking to Ian. See, I could see those two being together. It almost looked like he was interested in her. But it was only our first time meeting them, at this time its only lust. I looked at the time and told Wanda we had to get going. I had hugged each boy, and thanked them for having us and told them that we had to do this again soon. As I walking out Jared had grabbed my hand, I had smiled at him and let go. If he thinks I'm easy to get too, he's very wrong.  
_The Next Day In School._

* * *

I did not mind having classes with Jared, but I knew that there were other girls he would pay more attention too. I have to remember it is half way through the year but it is only my second day. I was thinking about my work when all of a sudden he had come and sat down beside me, and touched my thigh was looking into my eyes. I'm guessing the teacher isn't In the room. Oh this kid, he's very funny. Any other girl would have shyly brushed him off of her, but if he was going to play a game with me, I was going to play it right back. So I returned the favor, as I seen the teacher walk in I brushed him off and got up to go to the bathroom. I really wish I would have payed more attention on where they were. I was looking around when a pair of hands had grabbed my waist, I was in shock when I felt a flame go through my whole body. It had felt like I was stepping on lava, like there was a burning desire. I turned to see the person that would soon claim these flames. Of course, it was Jared. At this time he had me by the hand, taking me too an empty classroom. As soon as we entered, his lips had crashed onto mine. The fire was now getting hotter and hotter, it was burning like someone had emptied gasoline over me. But this kid was not getting the best of me, I barely knew him. I pushed him away, and simply walked out. As I turned to look back, I could just see his face looking puzzled. Im guessing many girls would have just let him keep going. I shuttered at the thought of how many girls had once been in that room with him. I had gone to the bathroom and back to class without thinking about that moment. I was not going to trick myself into thinking I was something special.  
_Lunch Time With Everyone._

* * *

Wanda had walked over to me, smiling. Oh this girl, she was too happy. I do not even know how. I mean sure this place was very cool, but it was still hell. I mean the fact that we had to leave all of our other friends to be shipped here. I cant hold a grudge though. My parents had tried so hard to make me and Wanda perfect. We had to attend black tie events every weekend, and this sure was a change. At least I knew that all the kids here were loaded. Wanda had suggested we walk to the plaza by the school to go get lunch, you see you get this little card to be able to leave the school, but you have to come back. Im not sure why they give you so much freedom, but I wasn't going to complain one bit. We went enjoyed a very nice lunch, we talked about how our day was going so far, who we had the hots for. I knew that these talks would soon end one day, because we both had to go to college at some point. I don't want to think about now having my sister by my side. As these thoughts left my side, me and Wanda thought it would be time to go back to school. If every day was going to be like this, I wouldn't mind. As I finished all of my classes it was time to walk back to my dorm. Wanda had told me she was staying after class for a tutor or something? Something I hadn't payed attention too. I was focused on going home and calling my little brother. I know I don't talk about him very much but I do miss him. He was stuck back home with my petty parents. I guess I was tired because as soon as I got to my room I guess I passed out. It was now 8:00, Wanda was still not in the dorm. I thought this was weird, so I went through the halls looking for her in a simple tee-shirt and shorts. I was turning down the hall when somebody had grabbed me.

* * *

_So who grabbed her? Is it someone she knows? Hows this story going so far? Reviews please! Will she ever let Jared actually make a move on her. What about Ian and Wanda? Btw, I would suggest going and listening to the song that inspired this series well two of them did._  
_1. Midnight Romeo Push Play_

_2. Crave You- Adventure Club Dubstep_  
_3. Radio- Lana Del Rey. _  
_I OWN NOTHING_


	4. Attention! ( Read Please)

Will Everyone Please Go Check Out My Youtube Videos, Mainly All Of Them Are Melanie and Jared!  
I Should Have All Of Them Linked Right Here,With More To Come.

* * *

1. watch?v=Kei3ekyLX9Q

* * *

2. watch?v=eaFIl_OvDkk

* * *

3. watch?v=6OXV8vDnBNI

* * *

4. watch?v=b6BQK_uikQI ( My Personal Fave Other Than # 1. )

* * *

5. watch?v=M1OVSfoPPgs

* * *

6. watch?v=XhY7ZGK9hrM


	5. Eyes On Fire

_So I do really like writing this story, well because its like a bad-boy story. And its going to have very many thrills, maybe not yet,but soon._

Melanie's Point Of View

I was about to scream,when someone covered my mouth. "Shh,don't yell it's just me, and I don't feel like getting detention" Jared hissed. I nodded as he let me go, not that I really wanted to be let out of his grip." I haven't seen Wanda all night" I had said while running my fingers through my head and leaning against a locker. " Your hot when you do that" He had said while walking towards me. " I'm being serious now" I had said in a serious tone. Sure I was a little worried, but its was a closed off school, and after curfew so I'm not too worried. " I seen her with Ian just like a half hour ago" Jared said while leaning against the locker. " Listen, as much as I would like to try to sit here and seduce you, we should probably get back to our dorms." Jared said, while he gestured for me to walk. As soon as he walked me to my room, he grabbed my hand and kissed it. As he was walking away, one of the hall monitors had caught him. I ran up to the teacher that was yelling at Jared. " Listen this was all my fault, I was lost and I called him too come help me" I said with pleading eyes. " Fine, you detention" He said while pointing at me. I just groaned and nodded. "I was out of after curfew, you have to get me detention" Jared had said while sticking up for me. "Well actually now both of you are,so detention tomorrow" The teacher said while walking away."Ugh, Im sorry this is all my fault" I said while leaning my head against the door. "Hey,its fine. I would rather have it with you, than with anyone else" He said to me while grabbing my hand. "Im going to bed now, goodbye Jared,and thanks" I said before I closed the door.

* * *

Wanda's Point Of View.

I knew Melanie was going to kill me. I was running back to my room, when all of a sudden the door wouldn't budge. So I did, what I had to do I kicked at it. Of course, it was metal. I grabbed my foot in pain, as I seen a very serious Melanie open the door. "Explain" Is all she said. " Well I went to hang out with Kyle and Ian,but it turns out Kyle had to stay after class for something. So Ian told me we could do something fun, and we did. We snuck around the school having fun. And he showed me where the frozen yogurt machine was. And then we went back to his room to watch t.v and make out" I tried to stay as calm as I could. " You guys made out" Melanie had said with a shocked look on her face. " Yeah,you know the usual." I said while shrugging her look off while taking my makeup off. " You could have at least texted me, or where you tryna get it" she said in a cocky tone. Oh Melanie, so serious. I just laughed and went to bed.

* * *

Melanie's Point Of View.  
So all of my classes went just fine today, and I was so tired but then I remembered I had detention. I groaned as I told Wanda what I had, she just laughed and walked away. As I walked into the room where detention would be held, I had noticed that Jared and I were the only ones who had it. He was already in the back sitting, I thought it'd be nice to sit far away from him. So I did. Little did I know that he would come up to me. " So, you save my ass from detention,and you're not even going to sit by me? Ouch hurt me" He said while standing there,obviously waiting for me to come sit by him. As we sat down, the teacher walked in. " Listen, you guys can talk or whatever. Im not the one who told you guys to be here, so I'm going to get some coffee and then I guess Ill be back" and with that the younger teacher walked out. I just laughed, Jared was also laughing.

"So we have two hours to talk too each other"He had said to me. " I guess so" I had said while looking at the desk. " Tell me more about yourself" He had said to me. " Uhm well I got shipped off here by my rich parents, because I threw some bomb ass parties, and stuff. I have a little brother, and I really hate this whole curfew things, and that they don't have any parties" I said while laughing. "You know, we can leave on Fridays and Saturdays, let me show you around" He had said while grinning. "I bet you tell that to all the other girls" I said while rolling my eyes. " Well,not really" He said, a little taken back. " Oh don't fuck with me, I bet every girl just falls head over heels for you and you take her everywhere and drive her around in your fancy car, and then you just leave her" I said while looking at him. " Well no, the only girl who has ever ridden in my car is my mom. And that was because she lost her keys," He said while trying to reassure me. Well tomorrow was Friday so I thought why not. " Fine, ill go with you tomorrow, but if you try any funny business so help me" I said while giving him a serious face. " I will be under my best behavior, and Ill get you at eight. Wear something nice okay. Maybe a nice little black dress" He said, while smirking.

* * *

Wanda's Point Of View.

I was sitting in the room when heard a knock. " Come in,its open." I said while laying on my bed watching Gossip Girl. Ian walked in. " Hey,whatcha doing?" He said while smiling. " Nothing fun" I said while grinning. So he jumped onto my bed with me. " Ouh Gossip Girl, I love this show" He said while putting his arm around me. He was in casual clothes, sweats and a sweater. It was chilly outside and inside. I had a sweater on and yoga leggings. " Oh, of course you do" I said while smirking. " I just wish I could find, a fancy,classy,rich guy like Chuck Or Nate. Ugh a girl can dream" I said while sighing and turning it up. " Well look no further" He said while kissing my cheek. I could feel myself start to blush. I never knew he could actually be this nice, unless it was all a show. Well time slipped away, and it was turning six o'clock. " Oh shit,its almost six" I had said while grabbing my homework out of my bag. "I already finished mine, so let me help you with yours" Ian had said while smiling. I had agreed, because I was tired and he was very very smart. After an hour he told me he had to go. I agreed, and as I lead him to the door he kissed me on the cheek.

I was blushing like a little girl when Mel had walked in. " Oh god, what did your little boy toy visit you again?" She had said while putting sweats on.

"So Wanda,Im going on a date tomorrow." She said while taking her makeup off.

"I wish I had something to do" I sighed as I sat down.

"Well I think you do, here's a note here from Ian,it says he'll be by tomorrow" She had said while grinning.

I just blushed and layed myself down to go to sleep.

* * *

_So how do you guys like this story? I like how this one is going slow! So how will the dates go tomorrow? Dont you love how Ian is so down to earth, but Jareds more fancier. I know I enjoy it! Well I OWN NOTHING. _


	6. That Girl

I haven't updated this story lately and I'm so sorry! I do enjoy writing this story a alot. So I'm not sure we're I last left off and I don't have the last chapter to read right now,but I know that they each have a date to go on. Sure this sounds glamorous but what if there's a twist? I OWN NOTHING  
Melanie's Point Of View  
I had gotten ready for me and Jared's little date. We were going to this big party at a club that I guess his dad owns. We climbed into his limo, I was a little excited but I wouldn't admit that to Jared, he had to know that I knew how to have more fun than him. Because we weren't going as a couple, I guess, I went and danced with a guy. Jared had come by and grabbed my arm, he had a drink in his hand. "Lets go upstairs" he said while pointing up. You could tell only the important people went up there,so I nodded. I had looked at Jared leading me upstairs through the beating lights. He looked so handsome. And I knew that I didn't look too bad, my dress was raising up alittle to show the lace to my stockings,or whatever you call these. I could see Jared gulp alittle. Oh,that was his weak spot? A classy girl with a little lace showing. Maybe this could be fun. I was going to use what I knew against him. He was sitting on the couch drinking some drink so I walked over to him and sat on his lap, and pulled my dress up just alittle so you could see the lace perfectly. He put his hands on my upper thigh. "I like these" he said while smirking. I thought I would tease him alittle bit so I put hands on his chest and started to kiss his neck. I could feel a moan arise from his throat. I slowly got off of him and started to walk away, I felt a hand grab from around the waist and push me against the wall. A pair of lips crashed against mine,as he lifted me up so my legs were around his waist. We were pushing ourselves closer and closer to each other. My head kept saying no but my body was winning this war. With that I pressed my lips against his neck and kissed every inch of it that I could. I pulled away and got down,and walked away. I knew this drove him crazy, but I still had the whole night ahead of me.  
With Wanda and Ian  
Ian told me that he just wanted to chill at my dorm tonight, and I gladly agreed. We ordered Chinese,and watched gossip girl while we waited. He had so much class that it was weird to see him like this. He refused to let me pay for my own food,which must have been him just trying to be a gentleman. After we ate and watched a whole season,the night was still young. "So what do you want to do?" He said while grinning at me. "You pick" I said while smiling. "Lets go for a car ride" he said and I agreed. So we did just that,we drive around in his fancy convertible. I didn't mind,it was fun. We had raced with this other car on this highway and won, we laughed. He got a phone call from Kyle saying that there was a big party going on, and we needed to come right now. He asked and I agreed, so we did. We went into the party to see kids drinking,smoking,and throwing up. I laughed when this kid threw up and then tried to make out with this girl and she walked away. "You know,we can leave. This isn't really my idea of fun" he said while grabbing my hand. "You can do what you want,I don't mind" I said while hoping that we would leave. It was late out, so he agreed to take me to ice cream. Sure dates like this would be stupid to other girls,but I've never actually been on a real date,so this was nice. Ian was nice. This whole thing was nice. The night was coming to an end, but I invited him into my dorm to watch one more season of gossip girl,and I guess we must have fallen asleep because I woke up beside him. I looked down, I had all my clothes on. So everything went good,nothing happened. I went to move on this tiny bed and moved the wrong way and fell off, it hurt my elbow but I couldn't help but laugh. I heard a laugh from someone above me, I looked up to see Ian peaking over the bed. I got up and laughed. "When did I fall asleep?" I said laughing. "After Serena and Nate were in the bar talking" he said while laughing. I looked around and couldn't find Melanie anywhere, I knew she was with Jared. I laughed,maybe they had a good time.  
With Melanie and Jared  
Melanie's point of view  
I woke up in a weird room,in my dress. I still had my shoes on too, I felt a body beside me and I took a peek at who it was. It was Jared,I laughed. I still didn't know where we were though, I sat up and shook him. He opened one eye at me. "Why do you want me up?" He said while trying to cover his face. I couldn't think of an excuse. "I uhm I want you,right now" I said while lying. I tried to not laugh,I was lonely and needed him to wake up. With this thought, I was under his body being kissed. This kid works fast,but I couldn't fall into the temptation. When he was about to unzip my dress I pulled away and got up. "I can't go back to sleep and I don't know where we are,and this dress isn't very comfortable" I confessed to Jared who was now awake. "We're at my spare house,and in that dresser there should be some extra clothes." He said while getting up. I went and looked into the dresser,just as he said there was clothes. I dropped my dress down,so I was on my bra and underwear,I took my stalkings off and when I was about to put my shirt on I felt a pair of hands wrap around my body. I jumped,I could of swore Jared went into the other room. I turned to see a smirking Jared."your funny now let me go" I said while growing a tone in my voice. "Only if you tell me that you think I'm hot" he said while not letting his grip lose. "No,too bad" and with that I felt his one hand slip down into my underwear. I jumped alittle bit. "Jared,stop that" I said hoping he wouldn't go any further. "Say it,stryder" he said with a growl in his voice. His hands went lower to the point where they were touching my core. "No" I said with a harsh tone in my voice. I knew what was coming, he stuck his hand into my core,and led me to the bed, ripping my underwear off. "I'm giving you one last chance" he said. He was hypnotizing, I wouldn't fight this if it meant the world. "Never" I said,knowing what we were about to do. And I was correct,he slammed his lips against mine,and things went from there. As soon as we were done I got up. "We will never speak of that"I said harshly. "Why not" he whined. "Because I am not a whore and I don't want you to think you can get me whenever you want." I said while walking out of the room. "  
Jared's point of view  
Melanie wasnt like the other girls. She was different. She was so classy,but she was so fun to be with. I never met a girl like her,but I couldn't tell her that. I needed her to tell me that she liked me before I went and made a fool of myself.  
With Melanie  
Sure he was hot,sweet,and nice but he was Jared. There were so many girls that would fall at his feet, and I wasn't gonna be just another one of those girls. I am Melanie, I'm a destination not a stop along the way. I sighed and wondered was Wanda was doing. She was probably having fun with Ian,and I just had sex with Jared. "Lets go get Starbucks" Jared said to me while grabbing his wallet. I nodded and went with him.  
I can't do this,I can't be that stupid girl.


	7. Dare You To Love

I just wanted to thank everyone who enjoys this story and writes reviews,they make me want to write more!  
Melanie's point of view  
We got Starbucks and headed back to school. We walked in too see Ian and Wanda sleeping some how? She had just texted me though,oh well they must have passed out again. "Since they're sleeping,want to go do something?" Jared said with a curious look on his face. "Like what?"I said while smiling. "We'll there's a nice park downtown,we could take a walk or something"he said while scratching the back of his neck. "Yes,let me go get a shower" I said while about to go to the bathroom. Sadly, Ian and Wanda moved the bed and it now blocked the door."shit" I murmured. "Grab some clothes,you can take a shower in my room" Jared said while shrugging his shoulders. "Fine,but if you try anything your getting punched in the face" I said while grabbing all of my things. Jared just laughed and led me to his room. "Ladies first" he said, while pointing to the bathroom. I nodded and said thanks. I got into the shower,making sure the door was locked. I showered and got out,getting dressed and putting on some light mascara. I walked out to see Jared watching tv. He got up and must of did it unintentionally,but he ripped his shirt off. The way his muscles were defined, the way his natural tan was nearly perfect. The way he did his hair,so neat and classy. He walked into the bathroom while I sat down. He showered fast,because before I knew it he was walking out,but he only had a towel around him. I could smell his cologne from here,and it smelt too good to resist. "I uhm,you ugh don't have a uhm shirt on" I tried to say casually. He laughed and grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom. He walked out wearing everything but a shirt. "So you like it when I'm shirtless" he said while sitting next to me. "I like your body,sure" I said while looking away. "If you want it,you can have it" he said while getting closer to my face. I laughed and pushed him away,which was maybe alittle too hard because he fell on the floor. "Damn,your viscous" he said while getting a shirt on. I just laughed, he was too funny. I wonder what Wanda and Ian did last night,they did fall asleep together,my thoughts started to wander. I sighed and thought about this morning, how great Jared felt but how wrong it was. My head scolded my body, but what was so wrong with it? We're young. We wouldn't last anyways,so might as well have fun.


	8. Silly Boys, Falling In Love Is For Girls

I hope you all like this story as much as I do! I enjoy all of the review, they make me want to write my little heart away. Well enjoy this very short chapter! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Btw, if anyone likes Melanie and Jared like youtube videos let me know and I'll give you all the link to my channel. :)

Melanie's point of view.  
It was the next day and I did not want to wake up go to class with Jared and go to school. I was glad that I could run today after school in track. I got up and got ready for school and dragged myself to class. Thank god the school year would be over in a matter of two or three months. I really hated school and to make things worse I knew I wouldn't get a date for prom. I went into class and groaned, there he was smiling and laughing and looking at me. I picked myself up and sat down. Class went on I noticed he kept staring at me. This kid came up to me before class ended and we talked and laughed, I could see Jared glare while he was talking to his friends. A little bit of jealousy would never hurt anyone. To my surprise he came over and grabbed me by the waist. "I hate to interrupt,well actually I don't care that I did,but I need to talk to Mel" he growled. Well damn, I never knew this kid would be like this. I seen Jared's friends look at him in disbelief. The bell rang and Jared walked me out of class. "He's never done that, she must be playing hard" they whispered to each other. Jared must have heard because he grabbed one of his friends by the collar. "If I were you I would shut the fuck up and not worry about her" he growled. I began walking on because I didn't wanna be late to class. He tried to call my name but I kept walking. I had met with a group of friends for lunch and sat down. I wasn't feeling very hungry lately, It looked like I was gaining weight since I got here. I knew I could run it off later, well the weight that I had already gained. The day drug on as the bell rang. I changed and ran outside to the track, I listened to the coach as she said to warm up and run as much as we can, so I did. When practice was over I ran inside, and turned a passage corner to Jared holding a kid up against the wall by his neck. I thought I could get away without being seen but I wasn't. I turned around and tried to walk. "Melanie,get back here." Jared growled. . Can I run? Ugh I couldn't. I turned around and walked towards him,this was the kid that I was talking to earlier. "Jared,let him go" I barked at him. He gave the kid a look and dropped him. "What the hell was that?" I said while walking up to him. "Don't worry about it" he growled. I got up close to him. "I'll get you too tell me some day" I said while flipping my hair and walking away.  
Wanda's Point of View  
The day was over and I was so tired. I had laid down on my bed to text Ian. I smiled every time he texted me back. We talked about everything and anything, about plans this Friday all the way too my favorite song. I laughed at every funny thing he said to me. He was funny too, I wouldn't deny it. He was the perfect mix of a man. It was 9:00 and I told him I was getting a shower an going to bed. So I did an when I was about to go to sleep he called me to say goodnight. I was clearly blushing because Mel said she could feel the heat from her bed. We didn't talk to Lily much, she was barely even in the dorm,weird right? With that thought I was falling asleep,smiling for the first time in a while.  
The Next Day  
Ian's Point Of View  
I woke up and got ready for class, it wasn't so bad considering Wanda was in it. I gelled my hair back and put on some cologne, I tried to make myself look nice everyday I knew I was going too see her. Do I like this girl? I wondered. She was funny,sweet,rough on the edges and just fun to be around. She wasn't annoying like all of the other girls here, she was herself. I could sit and watch tv with her and never get bored. That's the kind of girl I've been waiting for. I smiled as I grabbed my books. I felt a push on my shoulder. "You hanging with your girlfriend" Kyle teased. "We're just friends" I argued. "That's a shame,she's pretty" he said while walking away from me. What the hell was he expecting,she's a pretty girl and I would treat her like a lady. Of course I liked her and one day she would be my girlfriend so hopefully that day is soon.  
Jared's Point Of View  
I woke up and sighed, Im honestly starting to think that I will never be able to win this girl over. This never happened before, all the girls fell at my feet. I never fell at their feet. I sprayed my cologne on and headed to first period to see her laughing with a group of girls. I knew all of the girls tried to flirt with me so I walked up to Melanie. "Your so breathtaking"I whispered to her. She rolled her eyes and walked to her seat. The way she laughed,the way she rolled her eyes. The way her eyes lit up when she realized she got something right. I just smiled at her. When the teacher announced the class to find a partner she walked to the group of girls and the guys came up around me. "Dude she's got you from around her fingers" they teased. "Mind your own damn business" I said. "Jared your never like this, your a Howe what the hell are you doing" they said. "I'm doing what I want" I shot back. "I hope she's worth it dude,your gonna fall for her" one of them said. When I didn't answer their eyes grew. I heard one say hell yeah dude. "Damn I never thought I'd see the day" the one said. This ain't possible, I wasn't falling head over heels was I?  
Melanie's Point Of View  
I knew Jared was looking at me because some of the girls kept pointing it out. I just laughed and rolled my eyes. Class couldn't be over any sooner could it? When the bell rang and classes later it was time to go to lunch. When I was walking to meet Wanda a hand grabbed mine and pulled me into a room,of course it was Jared I groaned. "Melanie please stop avoiding me" he begged. "I don't understand what I'm feeling inside but I know I'm going crazy. I have all of these weird feelings and my heart speeds up whenever I'm around you. I've never felt this way about a girl and I'm afraid" he confessed. My eyes grew, could someone actually feel this way about me? I needed to test something out, I kissed him. To my surprise I felt a flame turn into a fire in a matter of seconds.  
Did this chapter suck? I'm sorry if it did. I feel like I try to balance both ships, but I'm a sucker for Melanie and Jared.


	9. Wherever I Go

Im thinking the next chapter will be the ending one. I am starting another story, sigh, that I will be posting today.

Melanies Point Of View.

Have you ever stuck your hand on top of a candle just to see what it feels like? Its a heat, but if you move fast it doesnt burn. But its so captivating, even though you could get burnt and end up hurt. This is how that felt. I gasped as I pulled away. "What was that for?" he said while smiling. "I needed to see if I felt anything." I said while shrugging it off and walking out of the door. Things like this made me feel nervous and sick in a way. I shrugged the feeling off, and walked to my next class. School ending was around the corner, but not soon enough. I sighed, and looked down at my nails. "They really need done" I thought to myself. The bell soon rang and I walked off to go meet Wanda. "Hey Mel." She said with a smile. "Lets get our nails done this week" I said with a smile. "I cant,I have plans with Ian." She said with a frown. I nodded. "The week after?" I asked. "Im with him again, sorry. Actually I think Im going to lunch with him alone today,sorry" And with that she walked past me and off with Ian. That stung, I really dont have any other friends around here. I sighed and walked back to my dorm. On my way there, I ran into Jared. He walked up to me. "Wheres Wanda?" He asked. "With Ian" I muttered. He gave me an O-face.

"So you got ditched for the boy-friend?" He said with a questioning face. I shrugged, I felt kind of embarrassed. "So I guess your free this week" He had said. I nodded. "Cool my friend wants to go on a double date, and I need a date for him." I was taken back. Was he going to take another girl? Did my sister and the kid who had a crush on me, not want to be around me? I sighed. "So when will he get me?" I asked. "Uhm, Ill get you for him. Were going somewhere nice so I guess look formal." He said while walking away. I just kind of stood there. Was my life kind of twirling around just when It was getting decent? I sighed and went to my next class early. I was almost failing this class, and I knew if my parents find out they would kill me.

That Friday.

It was time for this double date. I've been ignoring Wanda, I just wasnt in the mood for her right now. I mean she felt the need to blow me off right? So why should I talk to her. I sighed and started to get ready for this stupid double date. I didnt care to see Jared with another girl. I know Im not sure how I feel about him, but Im sure its closer to date than just a friend. I groaned and put on tight little black dress with a sequin cardigan over it. I put on red heels to put some color into my night. I needed to look some what happy right? I let my hair fall straight, I had gotten highlights and my hair was blonde ish now. With a sense of brown still. So I let it fall. I did barely anything with my makeup so I put a nice shade of red on my lips. I sighed as I heard Jared knock on my door. He was wearing a tux. "wheres the other girl" I asked, kind of disappointed. "Oh shes already there with my friend." He said while smiling at me. I dont get how he was smiling, this kind of hurt me. I dont know what I was feeling right now,sadness anger. Like I wanted him to be mine, but it was too late now. I overheard Ian before telling Wanda, that Jared only took girls that he cared about out. We got in his car, and drove to the restaurant. He opened the door for me, as I took a deep breathe in. He put his arm out. "My lady?" He asked. I look at him puzzled, but snuck my hand in between his one arm. We walked into this facy place, and I looked around for another girl. We sat down, at a table for four. He sat beside me, shouldnt he be beside her. Wanda and Ian came and sat down infront of us, laughing. I had a look of shock on my face. I looked over to Jared. "Theres no other girl?" I asked. He shook his head. "I only have eyes for you." He said while grabbing my hand. I started to blush as I looked at Wanda and Ian, they were the perfect couple. The way those two fit like a puzzle piece. They always looked happy together,like they completed each other. I smiled and looked around me, this is what I've been wanting.

On Graduation Day.

School had gone great. I guess I should catch you all up on what happened. Well Wanda and Ian are a little commited now, he bought her a promise ring. I knew they were going on vacation together, somewhere that he picked. She wouldnt tell me where it was, because she wanted to send a suprise post card. Me and Jared were going somewhere fancy this year. Im not sure where, but Im nervous. Im nervous because I've always been afraid to fall. Ive always been afraid to admit that one day I would feel what it was like to love someone. Today was the day, I would graudate and leave this place with the man I loved. I had gotten ready with Wanda, my sister at the dorm. We did each others makeup, I looked at her and just started to cry. I hugged her as we both started to feel the liquid run down our faces. The boys walked in wearing suits. "Mel, you made her cry." Ian joked while walking closer to Wanda. I just started to cry harder. Jared came up and hugged me. "Dont be nervous,or sad or anything. Be the shining little star I know you are." He said while grabbing me and kissing me. "Ian, take care of my sister, or I will kill you." I said between wiping my tears. "I wouldnt let anything hurt my little angel." He said while grabbing her closer and kissing her forehead. I had grabbed Jareds hand, and Wanda's hand. We walked down the hallways of crying girls and boys, some laughing and some looking really upset. Maybe saying goodbye hurt worse when it wasnt love. We all sat through the graduation and did the normal ceremonies. When we were all back together it had seemed to have gone in slow motion. I didnt want to say goodbye to my sister for the whole summer. I went up to her and hugged her. She handed Ian her iphone. "Take a picture of us?" She laughed while making a funny pose with me. Ian called a stranger over and him and Jared had joined in on the picture. This was a moment to remember forever. You see,things happen for a reason. They might all be bad, but the results that come out of it are good.

It was time to leave my sister, the girl who helped make me who I am today. The girl I told everything too, the girl that I laughed and argued with. We had already said goodbye to our parents and now we were packing. Our planes left at the same time, so we all rode down together. But as we were packing I found my favorite shirt and gave it to Wanda, it was also her favorite shirt. "Mel, no." She said. "Take it" i said smiling. She handed me a pair of pumps that I adored. "Take these" I shook my head to her demand. "Please" She begged. I took them and hugged her. Everything from the dorm was already gone, I cried as I zipped my suitcase. We walked out of the door, and as I looked into it with Wanda, memories flashed through our head. Wanda and Ian falling asleep watching gossip girl. Me and Jared throwing pillows at each other. When Jared was going to get detention but I made myself get it with him. The first class we had together. The classroom that he kissed me in. Whenever me and Wanda had a popcorn fight with Lily, and all ended up sneaking out to get frozen yogurt. All the memories made it so much harder to shut that door. I sighed as I walked out. It would be time to move on and make new ones. We watched Ian say goodbye to Kyle. Kyle was taking his girlfriend to some tropical place this summer. I walked up to Jared and he put his arm around me. We all got into the hummer, it went Ian and Wanda and Me and Jared in the back. As I laid against Jareds chest, I seen Ian grab Wanda's hand and rub it. I could see her face light up as she looked at his small gesture. We were at the airport and timed seemed to be flying. I looked at Wanda and hugged her and cried as her plane number was called. We stood there cried for a good amount of time. "Facetime all the time,Okay" I said as I wiped my tears and she walked away. Jared had grabbed me to make sure I was okay. "Ahh, now, time to go to Italy" He said while smiling at me. "ITALY?!" I said with a gasp.

NO THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER I PROMISE YOU ALL.

Is this a bad chapter though? Oh god Im a failure. :(


End file.
